Don't Look Back
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Sequel to "Check Mate". Aversa and Robin (M) are finally getting along, but just how long will it last when Fate has other plans for the two? Aversa x Robin


I've been on such a long FEA hiatus that it's been a breath of fresh air typing up something for the fandom. My former attempt on nailing Aversa's support logs was a bust, so with some time, I decided to go with a different direction. Think of this as a sequel of sorts to "Check Mate".

Just like "Beneath the Starry Sky" and "Within the Darkness", Aversa and the MU's story will most probably be completed within 3-5 chapters.

- Disclaimer: Fire Emblem characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Storyline may deviate from original video game. Contains fantasy violence, mild language, and suggested themes.

* * *

Robin lay in bed, stretching upwards as he took in the glorious morning rays. The window brightened up his room, spreading an enjoyable warmth that only the sun could bring. To his right, Aversa slept peacefully, clothed in only the linen sheets. She was a quiet sleeper and rarely moved from her spot the entire night.

He studied her features, finding it odd seeing her so at peace, so relaxed and calm. She was a completely different person asleep. He moved closer, hearing every delicate breath that escaped her lips.

"Don't even think about it."

Robin withdrew his hand, which hovered casually over her shoulder. He wasn't really surprised when Aversa had already woken up. "Good morning"

Aversa blinked several times, turning to face the tactician, whose disheveled appearance pleased a fraction of her heart. His blonde locks struck out to the side, his blue eyes sparkling amidst the sunny rays. "What is so good about the morning?"

Robin grinned and leaned closer to Aversa's face. "Waking up next to you." There was something irresistibly strange about his connection with the dark flier. He couldn't help but smile when their lips brushed against each other.

Just as Robin leaned in to seal the kiss, Aversa pulled away from the warmth of the linen sheets and tactician.

"Leaving so soon? Please, stay a while longer." Robin was quick to react, resting his hand on top of Aversa's. He didn't want her to part just when he'd woken, even if their trysts were always like this.

"I'm afraid so. If I recall correctly, we have a council meeting today." She didn't turn around and her back faced Robin, giving him a pleasurable view of the shadow gift that marked every curve of her body.

"It can wait." His fingers began to caress her hand, slowly molding into hers.

"You know it can't." They could never be seen together, especially not the way they were presented now. She retracted her hand, striding over the room to recollect her clothes.

Robin fell flat on his chest, turning slightly as Aversa slipped into her undergarments. His head rested comfortably on the pillow and soon, Aversa turned the doorknob, waving off in his direction. "I'll see you later, love."

Robin mumbled a few incomprehensible words in his pillow before taking another light nap.

* * *

Robin walked through the expansive hall of Plegia, his shoes shuffling against the paved stones. He made his way past the throne room when he found Aversa standing close to his father, Validar.

"Father," Robin bowed respectfully, greeting Plegia's leader with utmost respect. He opened the door as Validar walked into the council room followed by his most trusted adviser, Aversa. They shared a quick glance before making her way to the round table. It was mapped with every country including Ylisse, Valm and Plegia.

A few other men followed, some built as though they were proven warriors and others statured with a thin, slim figure. Robin deduced that they may have been the ones who stayed behind and relayed orders to their generals.

When everyone had taken their seats, Validar motioned his hand, signaling the beginning of their meeting.

"Milord, we have some unfortunate news in regards to our ties with Valm's current King." One of the men spoke up from Validar's right side. "Furthermore, our negotiations with Valm are not fairing so well as we'd hoped it would."

Validar intertwined his fingers, propping his elbows on the wooden, polished table. His eyes were unusually darker despite the sunny lighting. Robin leaned back on his chair, intrigued with the matter at hand.

"As you know, trade with other countries have been quite slow and in turn, our people and land are suffering a great deal." The other men looked downcast, knowing full what this meant.

"Your suggestion." Validar voiced out across the table, his eyes unyielding from the man who spoke.

"I suggest we smooth negotiations over with Valm as soon as possible. They are our strongest allies in terms of trade." Aversa held her head up high, calculating what would come next.

"Very well. We will re-negotiate our terms with Valm. I will personally send out Aversa to take the matter at hand." Validar made no look at the dark flier who sat to his right. He knew how these situations would plan out, as he'd encountered them many times throughout the years. "I'm sure the King will need a certain kind of convincing."

Robin slowly repositioned himself in his seat. His father had done this countless times, but with the way thing were progressing now between Aversa and him, he couldn't accept it. "Father, I can go in behalf of Plegia."

Validar turned to his left, followed by every man in the council. "You?"

"Yes," Robin replied curtly. "I will vouch for Aversa in this case and re-negotiate our terms with Valm's King." The sincerity in his eyes were absolute.

Validar remained silent, contemplating in deep thought for a few minutes. "No."

"No?" He would've never thought that his father would refuse. After all, he was quite skilled with politics.

"No, Aversa is better suited for these situations. You are far too valuable for me to send out." The room grew quiet and Robin did his best to restrain himself in front of the others.

"But I-"

"My answer is final, boy." Validar raised his voice, silencing the tactician in his seat. "Aversa, tend to your belongings now. You will leave tomorrow, at the break of dawn."

Robin grit his teeth, clenching his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. "Father-"

"Leave now, boy. You wear my patience thin. I will deal with you later." Robin stood abruptly in his seat, the sound of his chair echoing within the room of men. He marched out, followed by Aversa who closed the door shut.

"There was no need for you to speak." As Robin rested a hand on the stoney wall, Aversa kept her distance. "You of all people know how these things work."

"Don't you think I know that?" Robin threw his hands up, pacing across the dark flier. "It's exactly why I spoke on your behalf."

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm more than capable of defending my own." Aversa looked out at the clouds in the sky. She was sure to take her pegasus on a flight later today. "Our relationship changes nothing."

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to. I will ask Validar to reconsider-"

"Enough!" The cruelty in Aversa's eyes left if only for a fleeting moment. "I don't need you meddling in my business. If this is what Validar asks of me, then so be it." Who was Robin to know of the debt she owed to his father? They may have shared a few kisses and progressed further, but other than that, he didn't know a single thing about her. Without another word, she stormed off, leaving Robin alone in the hall.

* * *

Avoiding Aversa was the best approach for Robin and threw on his old, dusty cloak changing his plans for the day. There were certain places in Plegia where he felt most comfortable. The palace was the least place he felt secure. Everyone was always whispering behind his back, others spying for information that would've been worth enough money to feed a man for an entire month. He walked out of the palace, throwing on his hood to save himself from the scorching heat.

As he examined the barren land from the hill, he remembered why their country was in such poor shape. The blazing heat made it nearly impossible for its citizens to grow any crop. They were trapped in a land that was in a drought for all eternity. In some way, it have been a curse sent by the gods.

As he walked down the paved path, it eventually shifted into dirt and sands, a clear indication that he was now walking amongst the common people. The markets were crowded as men and women alike traded for other goods. Some children ran along, scurrying away from angry vendors as they stole food to provide for their families. It was a hard, difficult life in Plegia.

Robin uncloaked himself, wincing when the sun's rays shone straight into his eye. He continued walking onward until he collided into something solid.

The tactician blinked several times before realizing that he'd bumped into someone. "My apologies," he hurriedly offered his hand as the girl pushed it aside.

She quickly left the scene, running down the path as quick as she could. When Robin ran a hand through his cloak searching for his bag of golden coins, he sighed with disappointment. This had happened more than once when he'd ventured off into town. He broke into a sprint, pushing through the sea of people. However, it was too crowded to see anything, much less, anyone.

There were a few wooden crates to his right and he used them skilfully to jump onto the rooftop ledge. It gave him a better perspective of his surroundings. From a distance, he spotted the same girl, noting the long, raven hair that he recognized after impact. She made a sharp left, sprinting straight into a narrow passage.

Robin spun on his heel, jumping from building to building so as to capture the thief. He'd practiced a few times, and now, he vaulted over several ledges with ease. He was closing in on her, following the same route she took. When she was about to make another turn, he leapt from above, rolling over before landing on his feet. Robin straightened himself out, dusting off the traces of dust in his cloak. He held his hand outward in front of her. "I believe you have something of mine."

The girl kept her head lowered and stepped back, spinning quickly to run away once more. Robin released a breath, extending his hand out at the girl. "I'd really hate to do this." In the next second, a spark of electricity shot out and the girl collapsed a few feet away.

* * *

Robin sat at the ledge of a rooftop as he closed his eyes and felt the cool, steady breeze settle onto his face. Beyond the sandy dunes, the sun was already midway through setting, dyeing the atmosphere in shades of purple, orange and yellow.

He was settled in his little hideaway, a certain workshop conveniently located amongst the lower class rooftops. It proved to be a little escape from the palace and worldly affairs he was normally entwined in.

From afar, the girl he had stunned earlier lay fast asleep on his bunk, his cloak draped over her body to keep her warm. She woke a minute later, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and placing a hand over her head.

"You're finally awake." Robin took a few steps to reach the girl, keeping a comfortable distance to avoid scaring her off.

She hardened her eyes at the tactician, remembering clearly the events that happened before she was knocked out unconscious.

"I took the liberty of taking back what was mine." He held out his small pouch, still full of the golden coins. When the girl looked away, defeated, Robin threw the bag up in the air, catching it shortly. "However, I'm feeling a little generous today. If you can tell me your name and the reason why you stole it..." He extended his hand out, offering up what would've been two months worth of food. "It can all be yours."

Was he bluffing? Of course he was. She was all but a mere girl, trying to get by another day in Plegia. When she stood slowly, Robin observed her more carefully, taking in any features he may have missed before.

She had long, raven hair tying in with two pigtails. Her bangs were cut neatly, trimmed to cover her forehead and eyebrows. She had a fair complexion, pink subtle lips, and taut curves enough to drive any man mad. Her eyes narrowed at Robin, whose cheeks crinkled into starburst. However, once he'd taken in her attire, he realized she wasn't from the lower districts at all.

A dark spell shot at his chest and Robin staggered back, attempting to regain his balance. He fell to one knee, absorbing the sharp, soul searing pain of her spell. Magic casters varied from weak to strong users, but the girl was on a different tier - one that may have rivaled that of his own.

"I don't need your gold if you're not willing to give it up." She spoke in a bitter, husky tone. Her hand lingered over Robin's face, who held a hand over his chest.

"I wasn't bluffing if that's what you were thinking." Robin spoke in between breaths. All the shots he'd survived from Aversa seemed to have payed off.

"Lies, no one would be willing to give away their gold so casually. At least not when the taxes are raised every week to feed one mouth."

"Every week?" Robin hadn't paid a visit to the markets for a month, not when he'd been so preoccupied with Aversa.

Her hand glowed brighter than before, but she withdrew when Robin looked sincerely lost. "You're not from the lower levels, are you?" She was certainly wise to catch on and Robin replied with a slow nod.

The girl grinned deviously, releasing the tactician from her hex. "Then you must be one of those high class nobles who've never missed a meal in their entire life."

Robin doubled over, taking in deep breaths to recover from the effects of her cursed hex.

"But I must say, I've never met a noble who could use magic like you do." She paced around him, her golden heels clacking loudly. "At least not one who could strike me down with a single blow." With a swift movement of her hand, she cast some fire into the candles in his shack, livening the scenery within the darkened sky. "Just who are you?"

Robin steadied himself with one hand, pushing himself off the ground with his knees. He was a bit unbalanced at first, but he adjusted quickly to address her question properly. "I am Robin, son of Plegia's King Validar." When he announced his title proudly, the girl formed a witty grin. "And you are?"

"They call me Tharja."

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for Reading


End file.
